


Knit, Purl

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a lovely prompt for Fluffy Sastiel when I was having a particularly bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit, Purl

Sam isn’t sure just who introduced Cas to knitting, but at the moment he could probably strangle them. He’s been dragged through what feels like every craftstore in the area, and cooed at by more women for how cute he and his boyfriend are than he ever needed to be. Now, he’s got piles of yarn perched in his arms, having failed to slow Cas down long enough to snatch a basket, and is trying to balance them while the angel debates with himself over even  _more_ of the stuff. He tries to talk himself calm, reasoning that Cas enjoys this, it makes him happy and isn’t that what Sam should want? Still, the trip leaves him slightly irritable, and he doesn’t let himself even begin to wonder where Cas is going to put his latest acquisitions, considering the size of the stash already in his room at the bunker.

Cas then goes on to spend most of his time either curled up in one of the big armchairs in the library when Sam is researching or on the loveseat in the common living area with a ball or two of yarn on his lap, working diligently. He chats quietly with whoever is around as he works, and eventually offers up some rather lumpy mittens and scarves as presents for Sam and Dean. Cas is a little tentative when they open the carefully wrapped packages, but Dean is bashfully pleased, accepting the gifts with a grin and stashing them carefully in his room. Sam smiles and kisses Cas softly, murmuring a quiet thank you against hips lips. The bright flush and warm smile their reactions earn them spurs Sam on to fund a shopping trip the next time they’re in a big city, even if Dean grumbles about having to help carry bags out to the car.


End file.
